So Glad That You're Mine
by etna13
Summary: Mostly Kataang. Adventure with the avatar gang after the war ends! Chapters one and two are before the battle with ozai though.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own avatar: the last airbender or any of its characters.

It was almost two weeks since that day. Since I had kissed Katara. I couldn't help but think about it everyday. It was back at the invasion, when I wasn't sure I would come back.

FLASHBACK:

_"Are you ready for the fire nation to know the avatar's alive?" Sokka asked me._

_I thought for a moment. "I'm ready." I stated, determined. _

_Sokka and I hugged, followed by Toph and Katara. We shared a group hug, hoping it wouldn't be our last. _

_"I hope you kick some serious firelord butt, Twinkle Toes." Toph stated smirking. _

_Just then, Hakoda came out from the sub entrence, and said they were going to head towards the beaches. Sokka and Toph entered the sub, while me and Katara remained on the surface. _

_I turned to her, and she was looking back at me. _

_"Aang..I" Katara said while I also started to speak. _

_I thought for a moment then smiled at her. "You go first." _

_She smiled back at me genuinely, then spoke. "We've been through so many things together. And...I've seen you grow up so much. You're not that little goofy kid I found in the iceberg anymore. I guess what I'm trying to say is...I'm really proud of you."_

_I blushed. "Everything's going to be different after today, isn't it?"_

_"Yes, it is."_

_"What if...What if I don't come back?" I asked looking at her. _

_I made a decision as she spoke. "Aang, don't say that. Of course you'll- mmph." She was cut off by my lips on hers. _

_I could tell she was caught off guard, but I needed to let her know how I felt. I felt her become less tense and I could feel she was sort of kissing back. _

_I pulled away and opened my glider. I said nothing to her as I flew off, happy and determined to defeat the firelord. _

_FLASHBACK OVER._

Now we were headed towards the western air temple, and I hadn't really gotten a chance since to talk to Katara about what happened. She didn't seem to mention it at all and I felt a little like she didn't feel the same way about me.

We were on Appa, when I asked Sokka if I could talk to him.

"What is it, Aang?" He asked, sitting on Appa's head next to me.

"It's about girls." I confessed.

"Oh, really?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah...there's this girl..." I started.

"Ah, yes. I remember. Still need advice on that 'girl' you were talking about back where that fortune teller lady was."

"Yeah...the same girl..." I said blushing.

Sokka thought for a moment, then looked puzzled. "How have you been able to be with her? Have you been sneaking off?" He asked chuckling.

"Just give me advice, Sokka." I said slightly annoyed. What does he mean 'be with her'? We're on the same bison.

"Well, what's your question?"

"I...Well, how do you get a girl to notice you?"

Sokka sighed then laughed. "Just do what I told you back when you first told me you liked her."

"Being aloof didn't really work." I said sighing.

"Well, try harder. I think it'll work." He said smirking. "It always does for me."

"Alright." I said as Sokka got back on the saddle and sat next to Toph.

I breathed in deeply then turned around. "Katara...Can I talk to you?"

"Um...Sure, Aang." She said sitting next to me. "What is it?"

I sighed then looked at her. "Well...we never really got to...um...talk about what we did before- or sort of during the invasion...and I just didn't want to wonder about...well...our relationship I guess."

She looked puzzled for a moment, and then she smiled at me. "You...kissed me."

"Um, yea." I said blushing.

It went silent and I shifted, not liking the awkwardness.

I got annoyed, so I broke the silence. "Did you...well I'm not sure how to ask this...but did you...l-like it? I mean I'm okay with you not and everyth-" I was cut off by her finger on my lips.

"Aang, slow down. I-I..." She blushed and looked at me. "Well, I was kind of shocked by it."

"I know." I said looking away. "I could tell."

"But it, it made me realize how I feel about you."

"Which is...?" I asked, feeling my heart race.

She didn't say anything except smile at me. She started leaning in, and we both shut our eyes. I let myself lean in too, as our eyes shot open when Sokka yelled in our ears.

"WE'RE HERE!" He said, shaking us.

Katara and I pulled away from each other and looked towards the temple. She got back on the saddle as I landed Appa towards the place we were staying.

When we got there, we settled in.

"Aang...what're you going to do about learning firebending?" Sokka asked me.

"I dunno. There's no one who could teach me!" I said groaning.

"Think again." Toph said pointing at someone standing in the distance.

**I know, I know. Not a very long chapter...but no biggie. By the way...I am writing this at like 2 in the morning, so this story possibly could be messed up, not sure at the moment. :P Remember to review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

I looked to the side and saw exactly _who _was standing there. It was the one and only Zuko.

"Uh, hey there." Zuko said. "I know I'm probably the last person you'd expect to b-"

"Not really." Aang said cutting him off. "You're always following us."

"Um, right. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I've changed, and uh, I wanted to join you guys. I know how this must sound...but I...I dunno I wanted to teach Aang firebending, and I now realize that's my destiny."

Aang and I exchanged glances. "Zuko, we can't trust you." I said sternly.

"I know I know. It must be hard for you guys to forgive me, but believe me, I am different now. I uh, you guys really need to trust me. I think this is probably the only way Aang can learn firebending."

I looked at Aang and he had a serious look on his face. "Zuko..." He said walking up to Zuko. "I would like you to be my firebending teacher." Then he looked back at Toph, Sokka, and me. "Of course, only if my friends are okay with it..."

He first looked at Toph who shrugged and nodded. He then looked at Sokka who hesitated but nodded. Lastly, his big grey eyes stared at me. I looked down and thought for a moment. I clenched my fist and nodded slowly.

Once I nodded Zuko smiled. "THANK YOU! I won't let you down!"

Later that day, everyone was settled in their rooms, when I decided to talk to Aang. I knocked on his door. No answer. I gasped, assuming the worst.

"AANG! AANG! PLEASE TELL ME YOUR IN THERE!" I said struggling to open the door.

When I got it open I saw Aang sitting on his bed with a raised eyebrow. "Calm down, Katara." He said chuckling.

I sighed with relief and sat next to him. "I'm sorry. It just makes me so scared thinking about him hurting you...like he and Azula had back in the cave." I said starting to cry. "He gained my trust and I actually felt bad for him. And what did he do? He betrayed me and teamed up with Azula. I just...Just dont think I can trust him after that." I looked into his serious stormy eyes. "I don't think I could stand living in a world where you weren't there." I began crying harder. "How you always brighten up my days, and-" I was cut off by Zuko entering the room.

"Katara, can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Um, yea." I responded walking out of Aang's room with him. "What do you w-mph!" I was stopped by Zuko's mouth on mine. He had me against the wall and I tried to push him away, but he was too strong. I moved my gaze and saw Aang. His eyebrow was raised in disbelief. He twitched slightly and I could tell that the way this made him feel was too much for him to draw tears. He just shook his head, gagged a bit, then walked back in his room and shut the door.

(Five minutes earlier with Aang.)

I was waiting for Katara when I heard a sound that sounded kind of like she was hurt by Zuko. I opened the door to find Zuko kissing Katara against the wall. At first, I thought I was imagining it, because I knew Katara would never do that.

After a few seconds of staring I felt like someone sliced my heart. It felt as if part of my heart broke in half. I gagged disgusted, and stepped slowly back into my room, shutting the door behind me.

(Back to Katara.)

I finally got Zuko off of me and I growled. "What was that?" I hissed.

"No, NO! I'M SORRY! I-I thought it might calm you down. I don't really like you." He started. "It's just Sokka told me he thought you had a crush on me, so I thought I could calm you down, but apparently, he was wrong." He said laughing. "I, uh...When you can, tell Aang I'm sorry so he'll still accept me as his firebending teacher..."

"How did you know that we were...um, kinda uh..." I said, blushing madly.

He just chuckled and shook his head. "It's kind of obvious. Though I'm uh...not sure why I listened to Sokka." He said slapping his forehead.

"O-Okay...But never do that again, or I think both Aang and I will be scarred." I said gagging.

"Ha...Sorry." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "My heart already belongs to another girl anyway."

"Well, I hope you guys are happy together." I said smiling. I then narrowed my eyes and poked his chest. "But I still don't trust you."

"Wasn't planning on it..." He said sighing.

I walked up to Aang's room and knocked on the door. Once again, no answer. I opened the door and didn't see Aang anywhere. It was until I saw a little rock tent in the corner that I realized he was probably inside. I looked around it and saw no opening, so I sighed and sat down next to it.

"Aang, please open your tent."

No answer.

"Aang?"

Still no answer, but I heard him moving. I got up and ran towards the opposite wall when he all of the sudden took down the whole tent.

I looked at him. I expected him to be crying, but he wasn't. He just looked at me, expressionless.

"Aang...I just wanted you to know Zuko kissed _me_. And not even because he likes me, it was because Sokka thought I liked Zuko, and he told Zuko that and Zuko thought it would make me calm down. But the truth is..." I said picking up his hand and squeezing it. "i l-l...lo...ve you. Only you."

He looked at my hand then me. I could see a grin starting to spred on his lips. "I love you too." He stated before grabbing my waist and kissing me hard. I put my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. I moved my mouth a little off of his every so often to breathe.

Soon we were on the floor, with him on top of me, making out. I felt so complete. It was until someone opened the door, that I stopped moving my lips.

**Yea, yea. I know. Please review though! I enjoy any reviews, even if they're negative ones because they can help me improve the story. Please include a little positive input in them too so I don't feel hated. THANKS :D**

**p.s. sort of a cliffhanger...hehe.**

**p.s.s. I'm planning on continuing the story**


	3. Chapter 3

**I tried to make the story flow into the real series best I could. Hope you like it :D**

**p.s. I still don't own avatar: the last airbender. **

I pulled away from Katara and looked to see Sokka in the doorway wide-eyed, jaw dropping.

I looked back at Katara. Her face was so close and it made her blush. I chuckled and could tell she wanted to get up so I got off of her.

"You probably should run while you still can." She whispered to me.

"Don't worry." I said smirking.

Sokka then raised an eyebrow. "Y-You?" He pointed to me then Katara pointing back and forth from each of us. "Yo-W-what? K-Ki...No way." He said closing the door.

Katara and I exchanged glances and just shrugged. We went after Sokka to talk things out.

Sokka was sitting on the couch. "Hey." He said.

"Sokka...Are you, uh, ya know, okay with Katara and I...being a couple?"

"Sure, whatever...But just be careful, kay? I don't want anything to happen to my baby sister, or for her to have a broken from some jerk." He said glaring at me.

"Uh, yeah." I said rubbing the back of my head.

He chuckled and waved bye to us as we retired for the night.

**Long period of time later...**

A long period of time went by, I'm not sure exactly how long, but a lot had happened during it. Everyone went on field trips with Zuko, I learned firebending, Sokka rescued Suki and his dad from the boiling rock, Katara found the man that killed her mother, we saw a play about ourselves, and I defeated the firelord. Katara and I had a sort of fight at the play, but we made up at Iroh's tea shop, where we were now. We were walking in when Sokka greeted us.

"Hey." Sokka said. "I have something to tell you."

"Okay, what is it?" I asked.

Sokka put his arm around Suki. "Suki and I have decided to go back to the Southern Water Tribe to announce that we're getting married." He stated proudly. "After that, we're planning on telling Suki's parents about it at kyoshi."

"Oh, well, congrats." I said smiling.

"Thanks, Aang. What do you think about it Katara?"

"It's great." Katara said. "I'm glad for you, Sokka."

"Thanks. We're going to leave tomorrow morning." Sokka grinned. "But don't worry, i'll send Hawky when we are going to have the ceremony so you guys can be there."

"Okay, until then." I said giving Sokka a hug.

Sokka and Suki hugged the whole gaang then headed to their room. (A/N: Say they have rooms in Iroh's tea shop and that's where they were staying.) When they shut the door I turned to Toph.

"Hey, Toph..." I started.

"Yeah?"

"What are you planning to do now that the war is over? I kind of had a thought in the back of my mind about seeing if there are any other airbenders, but if you have something in mind, I'd be glad to come."

"Oh, um..." She thought for a moment. "I guess I could go see my parents...But you guys don't have to come. Although it would kind of be nice if you took me there." She said smirking.

"Sure...We'll leave tomorrow on Appa." I said turning to Katara. "Are you going to come?"

"Oh, yeah. Wherever you go, I'm coming." Katara stated squeezing my hand.

"Great." I said smiling. "We better head to bed, we have a long day tomorrow."

I waved goodbye to Toph and told Katara I was stopping by Zuko's room. I headed three doors down, and knocked on the door. I waited a good minute until the door opened.

"Oh, hi." Zuko said.

"Hi...I was just wondering something." I said looking in back of Zuko to see Mai reading a book. "What are you and Mai going to do now that the war is over?"

Zuko looked at me for a moment then bit his lip. "I was kind of thinking of looking for my mother."

"Oh, okay. Well Toph, Katara, and I are going to Toph's parents house...and I believe you heard Sokka's announcement about marrying Suki right?"

"Yep." He said popping the 'p'. "They're going to the Southern Water Tribe. They told me they were taking a boat so I was kind of planning to also take a boat and go back to the fire nation to ask my dad where my mother is."

"Wow." I said startled. "You got this whole thing planned out pretty well."

"I guess." He said rubbing the back of his head. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow morning to say goodbye."

"You too." I said smiling at Zuko as he closed the door.

I headed back to my room and told Katara the plan. She liked it and we got ready for bed.

"Aang?" Katara whispered after all the lights were off and we were in bed.

"Yes?"

"Do you think there really are any airbenders left?"

"I don't know." I admitted. "But there's no use in not trying."

"Well, do you want to go search after we drop Toph off?" She said as I felt her start moving her fingers up and down my back.

"I guess so." I said turning around and looking at her. "But get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow."

"Okay." She said giving me a light kiss on the lips.

Eventually I felt myself drift off into a deep sleep, which contained one of the worst nightmares I've ever had.

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey :) Sorry about the really long wait... I had a major writer's block, but I managed to get the chapter up. So, here it is:**

**(I still do not own avatar: the last airbender) **

_I woke up in the middle of a cave. Complete darkness. I heard a shuffle and I turned my head to find Koh._

_I tried to make myself as expressionless as possible. "What do you want, Koh?"_

_"What do I want? Why, I want your beloved Katara's face."_

_I felt anger build up in my stomach. "Well, you can't have it."_

_"Oh, but I already do," he said changing his face into Katara's. _

_I put on a horrified face as Koh backed away. "And now, I want yours!" He said quickly charging at me._

_"AHHHH!" I screamed, waking up. I held my head with my hand and saw Katara sleeping next to me. "Whew!" I said as I turned her around._

_"AHHHH!" I once again screamed, at what I saw. It was Zuko's face on Katara's body._

_I woke up screaming for a second time, to find myself next to Katara once again. I turned her around and sighed with relief, seeing she had her normal face. _

_She woke up and sat up. "Hey, Aang. What's wrong?" _

_"I-" I widened my eyes when I saw she had a huge belly. "I-Is that?"_

_"Your son? Of course!" She stated smiling._

"AHHHH!" I screamed, waking up for real this time.

"Aang? What happened?" Katara asked worried.

I thought for a moment then put my hand on her stomach. I rubbed my hand up and down it and sighed in relief, knowing there was no baby.

She blushed. "What're you doing?"

"Oh," I said removing my hand. "N-Nothing."

She looked suspicious. "Aang? What was your dream about?"

"W-Well...at first I was with Koh and he...he took your face. Then I woke up again.." I started chuckling. "And you were normal, but you had Zuko's face."

"Yes...But why did you rub my stomach?"

"Well...there was also this part where you were...pregnant." I confessed.

"Oh," She said blushing. She then narrowed her eyebrows in anger. "And what's so wrong with me being pregnant?"

"I-"

"I didn't know it was such a bad option!" She said turning over and laying down.

I sighed, once again, and cuddled myself on top of her. "Katara, it's not. I just...It was just shocking because you were so far in. I'm sorry."

I could feel her start crying. "I'm sorry too, I overreacted."

"It's okay. I...I'm ready to have a baby whenever you are." I said giving her a small kiss on the lips. "Now, go to sleep."

I hugged her tight until we fell asleep in that position.

I awoke early the next morning and smiled to myself. I then felt something under me and looked down to see Katara cuddling in my arms. I squeezed her tighter and kissed her neck. She started shifting and I saw her eyes shoot open.

She started giggling and I looked at her face. "Sorry it tickled."

"Oh," I said smirking. I started tickling her and she began laughing and trying to get herself away from my hands.

"Aang! Stop it!" She said between laughs.

I laughed and stopped. "Let's go downstairs before everyone leaves. Get your stuff together."

She nodded and we got dressed. Katara gathered her stuff, and I did the same. We headed downstairs to find Zuko and Mai saying their goodbyes to everyone.

"Hey! Don't forget us!" I said running to Zuko and hugging him. "See you in a little."

"Yea." He said breaking the hug. I then headed to Mai who placed a hand in front of my face.

"That's okay." She said putting down her hand. "I don't like hugs."

I just shrugged and hugged Suki and Sokka. Katara did the same as we watched Zuko and Mai leave on their ship.

"I guess I'll see you on your wedding day." I said smiling.

"I guess so." Sokka said waving goodbye to me as they boarded their ship. I watched them sail away and I fought back tears.

I looked over at Katara who had tears running down her cheeks. "Don't worry, we'll see them soon enough."

"Yea." She said wiping away her tears. We waited until they were both out of sight until we headed inside to find Toph heavily asleep in her room.

"Wake up, Toph." I said softly but she just groaned.

"Why do we have to get up so early?" She asked putting the pillow on her head.

"So we can get to your parents house on time."

"Ugh fine." She said jumping out of bed and tying up her hair. She was ready within minutes and we headed towards Appa after saying bye to Iroh.

We all placed our bags on top of him and got on. I sat on his head and took the reigns.

"Yip, Yip, buddy." I said as Appa took off into the air.

We flew for a while until we landed outside by the gates of Toph's estate in Gaoling.

"Are you ready, Toph? You haven't seen them in a while so..."

"Yes, I'm ready." She said cutting me off.

"Okay." I said as we all jumped down from Appa. We were greeted by the guards who bowed respectfully at Toph.

"Lady Toph." They stated opening the gates. "Your parents will be delighted to know that your home. They are currently having lunch, so we will tell them you have arrived." One of the guards said as we stopped in front of the building. He headed inside and within five minutes Toph's parents came outside and smiled.

"Hello, daughter. We missed you." Her father said.

"Uh, yea." Toph said digging her foot into the ground. "So...you don't hate me do you?"

"Of course not, Toph. Now, come inside. I need to discuss something with you." Her mother said waving her hand for Toph to come in. They both walked in the building while we all stood in silence.

After a good ten minutes, Toph came out with a blank expression. She looked like something terrible happened.

"Toph?" I asked.

She looked at me and I couldn't tell what she was thinking. After a few seconds of staring in my general direction she put her hand to the ground to try to focus more.

"AH!" Toph grunted making a disgusted face. She picked up her hand and gagged.

"Toph?" I repeated.

When she heard my voice she frowned. She just turned around and ran off into the distance.

"What's with her?" I asked.

"I'll go find out what's wrong. Stay here." Katara said running in the direction Toph had.

**(Katara POV)**

"Toph? TOPH!" I yelled, still searching for the blind earthbender.

I finally spotted her throwing pebbles across a lake and I sat next to her.

"What's up?" I asked in a concerned tone.

"Chuckin' rocks. You?"

"No, I meant, why did you run off?"

She had a pebble in her hand but stopped and crushed it.

"Well..." She started. "When I talked to my mom, she said that she wanted me to marry Twinkle Toes, and I kept telling her no and that I don't 'look' at him that way. I even told her that you guys were going out and she called you a water tribe pesant and that he needs someone who actually has importance." She said frowning. "I told her that your my friend and your special in your own way and she won't listen. I don't see how she can make Aang marry me and I don't suppose she'll stop until she does."

I blinked a couple times, soaking in all the information. I looked down at the lake at our reflections and sighed. "It's going to be okay."

"That's not the only problem. I got pretty much scarred back there!"

"What?" I asked, suddenly puzzled.

"My mom also gave me 'the talk', which I definitely wasn't prepared for, and I focused on Twinkle Toes' body..." She blushed, but slightly gagged. "And I could 'see' under his clothes, and I..." She started crying into my shoulder. "Boys are so gross!"

I blushed, trying to picture Aang naked, which was hard for me to do somehow. That was when I realized that I don't know what boys look like, just what they have and what it's for. I started laughing and hugged Toph. "It's okay. You'll probably get used to it, you're still at a young age anyway."

She sighed and stopped crying. "Thanks, Katara. I just still wish I hadn't 'seen' that." She said giggling.

"You should probably keep in mind not to do that again." I said smirking.

"Probably."

(Aang's POV)

I sat on a rock and waited...and waited..._and waited_...until finally, I saw the two girls walking back to where I was. I smiled at them as they approached.

"Toph just had to talk some things out, that's all." Katara said rubbing Toph's head.

"Yea." Toph said lightly smacking Katara's hand away.

"Um, okay then. We should probably get ready for the night. We have to leave early tomorrow." I said to Katara.

"Yea." She said smiling and she skipped inside.

"Do you want to come with us? Or would you rather stay with your parents?" I asked Toph, already knowing the answer.

"Well, I'll stay with my parents for a little, so I can tell them all our stories n stuff. Plus, I didn't really get to talk to them that much yet." She responded. "And is there a reason you didn't go inside for dinner? Katara and I were gone at the usual time my parents have dinner, but you were here and you could've gone."

"Well..." I said rubbing the back of my head. "I told Katara I would stay and I didn't really wanna lie."

"Wow, Twinkle Toes." Was all she said before going back inside.

When I also made my way inside, I was greeted by Toph's parents.

"We are having some guests stay over, so do you mind sharing a room with Toph?" Her mom said smiling.

"Er...could I share one with Katara? She's kind of my girlfriend." I muttered.

"Well, being with Toph would ensure you behave yourselves."

I just nodded groaning and headed to Toph's room.

When I opened the door Toph was getting dressed and I quickly shut it. "SORRY!" I yelled, embarassed.

"Eh, it's alright." Toph said opening the door, now fully dressed for bed. "I've already 'seen' you naked." She muttered.

I barely heard her, but I thought I heard her say, 'she saw me naked'. "What?" I said gulping.

"N-nothing." She said "Why are you here anyway?"

"Your mom said I have to share a room with you." I said.

She raised an eyebrow and blushed. "Well, er. You better keep your distance when your sleeping." She said playfully hitting my arm.

I smiled slightly and told Toph I was going to visit Katara. I headed to Katara's room and opened the door. I saw her laying on the bed in her undergarmets.

"Hey." Katara said.

"Uh, hey." I said closing the door behind me.

"What's up?"

"Well, I kind of have to share a room with Toph..." I started.

"Why?" Katara said cutting me off.

"Well, because she has other guests over and she doesn't want me in a room with you. She doesn't think we'll behave."

"Oh." She said patting the bed next to her. "Well, come sit down."

I walked over to the bed and sat down. We both looked at each other and soon enough, we were making out. After a couple of minutes, I broke the kiss and said goodnight.

When I got back into Toph's room the lights were off and she was in bed. "G'night, Aang." She said.

"Night?" I said taking off my shirt and getting into bed.

I was awoken in the middle of the night by and scream and some gargling. I opened my eyes to see Toph washing her mouth fiercely in the sink.

"Huh?" I asked.

Toph spit out the water from within her mouth and frowned. "Well I woke up to find us..." She trailed off at the end.

I looked at her puzzled for a moment then realized. I jumped out of bed and wiped my mouth. "Kissing?" I finished.

"YES!" She said angrily.

"Great." I said sarcastically and got back into bed. "Just go to bed. There's nothing we can do about it."

"Yea there is." I thought I heard Toph mutter as she turned out the lights. I heard her shuffle into bed and I closed my eyes.

I woke up the next morning to the sun shining in my eyes. I looked next to me and didn't see Toph, so I figured she must've been talking to Katara.

I collected my things and headed towards Katara's room. I knocked on the door and walked in.

When I walked in I saw Toph and Katara talking and they smiled at me.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi, Aang." Katara said.

"Do you have all your things ready?" I asked.

"Yep!" She said pointing to a pile of bags in the corner.

"Well, we better get going then."

"Yea..Bye Toph!" Katara said hugging Toph.

I hadn't expected Toph to hug her back, but she did. I raised an eyebrow, but shook it off as I said bye to Toph.

"I'll see you at Sokka's wedding." I said.

"Bye." Toph said sadly as we walked out of the room.

We headed towards the gates after saying goodbye to Toph's parents. The guards then escorted us to Appa.

"Thank you." I said bowing.

"Anything for the Avatar." One of the guards responded bowing back.

I just smiled at him as they walked off into the distance.

I looked back at Appa and saw Katara had already gotten on his saddle, so I did too.

"Yip, Yip!" I yelled, and Appa took off into the sky.

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
